Fuel dispensers are widely utilized to dispense fluid or fuels, such as gasoline, diesel, natural gas, biofuels, blended fuels, propane, oil, ethanol or the like, into the fuel tank of a vehicle or other receptacle. Such dispensers typically include a nozzle that is insertable into the fuel tank or receptacle. In some cases the nozzle may include an interlock that is configured to prevent the nozzle from dispensing fluid unless the nozzle is sufficiently inserted into the fuel tank or receptacle. However, existing interlock devices may not be sufficiently robust or repeatable.